


Nightlight

by sadcooki



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcooki/pseuds/sadcooki
Summary: Mitch has a particularly nasty nightmare, and Jonas learns about Mitch's sleeping troubles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm not sure how long this will be yet, but I'm sure the rating is going to change.  
> I can completely relate to Mitch's sleeping issues, and hopefully I can capture them right!

Mitch and Jonas were crowded onto Mitch's bed, which he had thankfully thrown the cleanest sheet he could find over. The had been watching a movie on Jonas' laptop, though the credits had rolled several minutes ago and left them in the quiet glow of the screen just holding each other.

Jonas was making a soft noise as Mitch let a hand slip under his shirt to trace circles on the softness there, while he just rested his lips against the nape of his neck. It was lazy and gentle, no rush or desperation in the movements like their first few times cuddling like this. Instead it was loving and warm, a casual sort of tender that Jonas wasn't sure how he had lived without up to this point.

He felt so at ease in Mitch's arms, and it didn't take long for him to fall fast asleep.

He's woken up when he goes tumbling out of bed and onto the floor with a startled cry. It takes him a few painful seconds before he fully wakes up and realizes why he fell.

The bed, and most everything in the room, was shaking or swirling around the room in a blur in the dark. He stumbled to find his footing in the dark, something smacking into the side of his face hard enough to make him hiss out in pain. He ducked down, fishing out his phone so he could see what he was doing while the spot began to throb.

Even with the puny light, he could see Mitch on the bed. Mitch was whimpering, and oh god did it make Jonas' chest tighten up. His face was all screwed up in what looked like pain, jaw taut as he ground his teeth. His tank top and hair stuck to him thanks to the thin layer of sweat he wore. Then he was tossing again and he made the most vulnerable whine Jonas had ever heard.

Jonas didn't know if he was suppose to wake him up or not, but after he had to jerk to avoid taking a dumbbell to the head he realized he didn't really have a choice.

The crawl onto the bed was terrifying as it bounced and thrashed underneath him like some sort of wild animal. His phone was nearly ripped from his hands and into the tornado of junk threatening to take out his head.

He managed to not get taken out by a microwave, his arms going to wrap around Mitch as best he could so he wouldn't go tumbling down again. He ignored how sticky with sweat he was, instead stroking his back and keeping enough distance so as not to smother him. Jonas was pretty sure he read somewhere that you weren't suppose to be too rough when waking someone up from a bad nightmare. You had to ease them out of it as gently as possible to kind of ease the stress and panic, but it was hard to stay calm when it felt like the room was going to tear itself apart in any moment.

“Mitch.” He struggled to stay quiet despite his own rising fear and worry. “Mitch it's all okay, wake up.”

Nothing changed for a moment and he debated if he should be a little louder, but then he was being pulled into strong arms as the bed fell back to the ground with a thud, and the room was one loud crash as everything landed.

“Fuck, what was that noise?”

“Um. Well you were having a nightmare.”

There was a grumble into the top of his head, followed by small kisses.

“Fuck. Trust me, I noticed. Not that.”

“Your telekinesis may have gotten a little out of hand,” Jonas said. He laughed a little when Mitch just let out a stream of groans and swears. “I'll help you pick up in the morning.”

Mitch didn't say anything, instead just clinging a little closer to him. His hands were still shaking against Jonas' back, and when the smaller boy tried to lean back to get a look at his face he was just pulled closer.

He was still upset, even if Jonas couldn't get a look at him. It had been so long since Jonas had had a nightmare, and he wasn't sure he had ever been this upset by one. He cleared his throat, pop a little kiss on Mitch's scratchy jaw.

“Uhhh. So do want to talk about the nightmare?”

“No, god no I don't. Just- Just can we stay like this for a bit Spots?”

They just held each other in the dark, Joey eventually going still as the adrenaline fell away and he was left yawning. It wasn't long before he was sound asleep again.

Mitch didn't fall back to sleep that night.


End file.
